Nothing Says “I Love You” Like a Blow to the Head
by NothingOrigionalEverComes
Summary: A Mori One Shot for kit0the0kid0computer0wiz on Quizilla. Mori/TakashixOc


**Nothing Says "I Love You" Like a Blow to the Head **

**A Mori One Shot for kit0the0kid0computer0wiz**

"Mori-Sempai would so win." One girl said.

"No way! Mello-kun would win." Objected a tall second-year.

"Absolutely not, Mori-sempai is stronger than Mello-kun" A third girl interjected.

"Mori may be stronger but Mello is faster and more flexible." A fourth girl contemplated earning a grin from the second year and glares from the other two.

"What does flexibility even have to do with kendo?" The first girl asked in a huff.

"Now princesses what are we fighting about?" Tamaki asked moving in between the two sides hoping to keep the aggravated Mori fans away from the diehard Mello fans; it wouldn't be good if Hosts were the cause of a fight.

"We were just discussing who would win a kendo match, Mori-Sempai or Mello-kun. Ichigo-sempai and Kagami-chan thought Mori-sempai would win. But Anzu-sempai, Gen-sempai and I all think Mello-kun would win." A shy first-year said as Brin Juarez, more commonly known as Mello, lazily rolled into the Third Music Room skating around Tamaki and the arguing girls only to be rudely intercepted by Renge.

"MELLO! You're late again! You've kept your customers waiting!" She shrieked at the Rebellious Host of the resident Host Club.

"Oh be quiet Otaku, I was at Kendo with Takashi-sempai, and I don't see you yelling out _his_ ear drums." Mello replied surly to the self proclaimed manager.

"Ah! My daughter! Why must you ride that evil contraption?" Tamaki complained, glaring at the skateboard that now rested in the girl's hand that he had fallen off so many times before in an attempt of 'Father-Daughter Bonding'.

"Yes Mello, you really shouldn't ride that indoors, in scratches up the tile, _Brin_." Kyoya said emphasizing his distaste by quietly whispering the tomboy's real name as if it were black mail, few people knew it, but of course one of those few was Kyoya, the shadow king.

"AND the principle may allow you to wear what you like in school but in the Host Club you _will _wear the uniform." He added holding a bag out to the girl containing the male uniform.

Only the Host Club knew Mello was a girl, seeing as she preferred to wear jeans and a hoodie that was clearly too large, her figure was hidden under folds of clothing, not that she cared, if it was comfortable it was in her closet. The rest of the school knew her as Mello, the rebellious type, member of the Black Magic Club, Kendo Club and Martial Arts Club, a tough guy who's true to his word.

With a huff she took the bag in one hand and the skateboard in the other as she walked to the changing rooms. Quickly changing she could still hear the group of girl arguing over who would win a kendo match. This topic continued throughout the rest of the day to the point where Mello never actually got a word in with his customers, nor did Mori.

Finally it was time to go home, the last customer had gone home and the hosts were packing up their things but before Mello could escape she was called by Kyoya.

"Bring your kendo equipment tomorrow." He said sternly, Mello knew there was no arguing.

"So I'll be facing Mori tomorrow then?" She asked, making sure she knew the plan; Kyoya gave a slight nod never actually looking up from his notebook. A sudden 'yeah' startled Mello, Mori had been standing behind her without her realizing. Turning to face the tall third year Mello grasped her skateboard in one hand from where it had been resting under her chair as cheerfully said,

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Takashi-sempai, be ready, I won't go easy on you." Before skillfully ridding out the doors and through the maze like halls.

xx

"Ladies please, take your seats so that the match might begin." Kyoya said with his usual host smile on while he ushered girls to their seats, much like a wrestling arena, seats circled the ring in which two nearly fully equipped hosts stood. Mori held his shinai* over his shoulder, his posture much like a knight, battle ready for the damsel in distress.

Mello adjusted her keigoki** slightly, it sat awkwardly without her men*** on, but Kyoya had thought it best for them not to wear the mask-like article, so that the customers could get their full money's worth while watching their favorite hosts battle in "the way of the sword".

xx

Pain struck Mello as Mori had finally managed a strike to her person, after a good five minutes of going back and forth with no successful hits, until now. Mello staggered back a little, astounded by how much the blow had hurt without the padding of her man*** to protect her.

The two moved back into starting position, shinai* raised. Mello's neck still throbbing, she staggered a little, her breath came painfully. Struggling for air, but too proud to quit, Mello charged at Mori, feeling ever more light-headed as she exerted her energy into one strong strike to Mori's Dô****. She felt herself slipping out of conciseness, black swarming in on the sides of her eye sight, until it claimed her completely and she felt limp.

xx

The darkness lightened and was replaced with another, although duller, wave of pain in her head. Mello slowly opened her eye and tried to understand what had happened. She lay, still uniformed, on an unfamiliar bed, like that of a hospital. A familiar face lay in front of her , but its expression was foreign, one of great distress.

Takashi sat, kneeling next to the couch, with his head hung. Mori startled as Mello shifted, he stared at her, taking in her entire person, checking her for injury. As if reading her mind he handed her a glass of water and several pills for headaches. Gratefully she took them and nearly immediately began to feel better; a slight smirk-like smile adorned her face.

"Thank you Takashi-sempai." She said, Mori's face dropped he turned from Mello.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice low with shame and riddled with guilt.  
"Sorry for what Takashi-sempai? It was a kendo match; you're supposed to hit me." She replied, attempting to cheer up Mori.

"I hurt you. And that was the last thing I wanted." He said, refusing to look at Mello.

"Takashi." She muttered sympathetically.

"I don't know what I would do if you were hurt any worse." Realization hit Mello like a ton of bricks, uncharacteristically she reached out to Takashi and turned him to face her, forcing him to look her in the eyes before uttering the one thing he had been dreaming of.

"I love you too Takashi."

xx

Shinai*- the sword used in kendo, it is meant to represent Japanese katana, it is made up of four bamboo slats that are held together by leather

Keigoki**- a jacket like clothing worn under the protective armor

Man***- a metal grille to protect the face, a series of hard leather and fabric flaps to protect the throat and padded fabric flaps to protect the side of the neck and shoulders

Dô****- protective armor for the chest


End file.
